Just A Fairy-Tale?
by BitingVader215
Summary: When Prince Legolas hears of a mysterious thief who can apparently escape a scene in senconds, he believes that it's just a fairy-tale. That is, until he comes face to face with the legend herself. (Summary Sucks. Story is beter. First FanFic. Please Review. :D )
1. Thief In The Night

**A/N: I don't own LOTR, but I do own Alatáriël. Please read and review! This is my first fanfic and I would really appreciat the feedback!**

**Chapter 1:**

Some had regarded the story as a wive's tale. Others a myth. Still others took the story to heart. The job of this 'story:' Defend Middle Earth. At all costs.

Many people chose to disregard the whispers of drunken men with fuzzy tongues, concluding their mumbling was a result of a bit too much ale. There was one night in particular, however, that the most unlikely of characters chose to believe.

Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Mirkwood, was never one to believe in fairy-tales. That is until the night he met Alatáriël of Rivendell. The night was wet and cold, and particularly rainy the night our prince stepped into The Prancing Pony, a small tavern in Bree. Instinctivly, the elf's nose winkled. The stench of ale and drunkeness hung in the air like a cloud. Taking a seat at one of the tables, the elven prince removed his dual swords from his back and placed them on the table before him, letting the pale light of the bar dance off of their polished pearl surface. He had just set to wiping a smear of ork blood off of the end of one when the din of humans caught his ear, their words slurred.

"Ya here 'bout that new rumor?" One drunken fool muttered to another, his drunken state not allwoing him to realize how loud he was speaking. "The one about that she-elf?"

Now the drunken bastard had Legolas's attention. The elf inclined his head to hear more of the convesation.

"Apparently, there been a she-elf around these parts whose been raidin' shops. 'pparenty, she gets in and out without making a sound. Even slit a few throats while she was at it." The man nodded his head, a grin spreading across his face, revealing a mouth full of yellowing teeth, black holes here and there where a tooth should have been. His accomplice raised his eyebrows.

"I bet there's a pretty price on her head. I say we go kill her and collect our reward." The other man nodded, closing his mouth and making a face. He arched an eyebrow and spit a decaying, yellow moler into his partner's drink.

"Who says we have to kill her." His voice dropped as the other man stuck a fat hand in his drink, trying to retrieve the unwanted extremity. He paused, his hand in his ale, and raised his eyebrows. "Maybe we can have some fun first." Toothy smiled and stood up, passing by Legolas's table with is friend. Leolas watched them go, disgusted, and shortly after they left followed suit.

As Legolas approached his white stallion outside of The Prancing Pony, his eye was drawn to a flash of red around the corner. Curious, he followed on silent feet, his bow drawn and an arrow strung.

As he rounded the corner, Legolas was caught unawares by the sight of a cloaked figure slitting the neck of our toothless friend and his partner.

The prince raised his bow as the hooded figure turned, the light illuminating a sfot, pale nose and red lips for a moment before the murderer's face was concealed by draknes again. He narrowed his eyes as the figure came closer. "Halt! I will shoot!" The figure continued to advance.

Legolas pulled his bowstring taught to emphasize his point. The hooded figure was wearing a cape with red lining, and had a black bow strung across their back, with red fledged arrows to match. The figure drew a slender pair of red handled black swords. As they got closer, the figure twirled the swords around once and offered one to the prince, pulling down the hood. "Care to duel?"

"A woman?!" Legolas's mouth gaped, and he took a step back. He lowered is bow slightly as the brunette smiled.

"Correction," she smiled, "an elf." She turned and let the light show the tips of her pointed ears. "And I do believe I challenged you o a duel."

Legolas gawked before putting his bow away and taking the hilt of her sowrd. The elleth smiled and tok a few steps back, pulling her hood up and assuming a ready stance.

Legolas grunted and did the same, trying not to notice the dead men in the background. "If you're going to kill me, you might as well get it over with." He exposed a bit of room for an attack curious of the other elf's actions.

The elleth smiled, running forward andlunging, which was parrid by a flick of Legolas's wrist. The elleth smiled. "Who said anything about killing?" She spun and quickly reached beind Legolas, pulling his coin pouch from his waist. "Tut, tut." She grinned, assuming a safe distance again.

Feeling cheated, Legolas huffed and leapt forward, his sword clanging with his opponent's. They matched each other step for step and neither one was able to land another blow.

"I don't believe I caught your name." Legolas grunted between swings.

"Alatáriël!" She laughed and continued sparring with him.

This ensued for a few minutes before the elleth lunged and with a deft flick of her wrist, sliced the string holding Legolas's cloak on, which drifted down to the dirt.

With a laugh the Alatáriël retreated a few steps and bowed. "Congratualations, Master Elf. You put up a good fight. But, I still have your coins!" She ran forward, kicked her sowrd out of Legolas's hand, caught it in the air, and returned it to its sheathe all in one deft movement. "Until next time!" And with that, she turned and dashed away.

Legolas grumbled something about curious she elves andlegnds and retrieved his cloak from the floor, fastening it around his neck again. Maybe the story of a sly, murderous elleth who could snatch your coins in seconds wasn't just a legend after all.

**A/N: Please review! More to come soon! (If you guys review and tell me what you think!) **


	2. So, We Meet Again

**A/N: Sadly, I do not own the LOTR, but I do own Alatáriël. Please read and review. More to come. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

The fellowship had been on the road for two days now, and already the hobbits were complaining. "Pippin! Where'as all the food gone too?"

"How should I know, Merry?"

"Cause you're the ones whose been eatin' it all!"

"Now now, there's no need to get hasty!" Now the dwarf was in on it too.

Both hobbits turned to look at Gimli. "You don't suppose he's been eatin' it now, do ya, Pip?" Merry asked, pointing to Gimli.

Pippin frowned. "I do suppose it is a good possibility, Merry!" They both leaped at the dwarf and tugged on his beard. "You've ben eatin' all our food!"

Frodo and Sam came rushing over and tried to pull their friends away from Gimli, who was yelling about his beard. Legolas sighed and came over, pulling a kicking and screaming Pippin away. Aragorn retrieved Gimli and Gandalf lectured the hobbits about their harsh actions.

Legolas sighed and wandere ahead to scout around. He wouldn't deny. Food was gradually disappearing, and he had a suspicion he knew why.

* * *

Alatáriël watched from the trees as the company argued over food. WIth a chuckle, she popped some lembas bread into her mouth. "Stupid hobbits."

The elleth watched as Legolas separated himself from the company, walking slightly ahead. With a smirk, Alatáriël dropped down behind him on silent feet and snatchd an arrow frm his quiver, retreating back into her tree. She leapt down in front of him with a grin, her cloak blowing out behind her. Straightening up, she smiled. "Why, this is some lovely craftmanship. Did you teach yourself?" She ran a hand down the shaft of the arrow, poking her finger with the tip.

Legolas jumped slighly as the elleth appeared in front of him. He glance behind him to make sure the fellowship didn;t notice, but they were to busy setting camp. "You've been stealing our food." Legolas spoke quietly, looking at Alatáriël as she removed her hood.

Alatáriël grinned. " I don't deny that I have." She tossed her sac at is chest, and he peered inside. Sure enough, a wek's worth of food was inside.

"Why'd you do it?" Legolas asked, retying the sac.

"Simple." she smiled. "Let me come with you."

Legolas was a bit taken aback. "Why?"

Alatáriël's eyes narrowed. "To avenge my _ada." _

* * *

_"Run, Alatáriël!" The young elleth ran as fast as her legs could carry her, turning to see her father fighting off a vast number of Saruman's orcs with his guard. _

_The village had been ransacked just before dawn. Orcs came from every direction, raping women and murdering children. They burned the city and looted the keep. _

_When they had reached the palace, Alatáriël and her ada were making their way into the pillaged city to escape with the last of the commoners. The orcs slaughtered the entire elven guard in minutes, and then they were breaking into the throne room. Her father had tried to fight them off with a few of his most skilled warriors, but they were vastly outnumbered. _

_As Alatáriël made a dash for the secret passageway that led out of the city, she turned, and watched, as a crude, black blad of Mordor was thrust through her father's abdomen. "ADA!" She screamed as her father gasped and his silver tunic was stained red. He crumpled, the blade still run through him, and as the orc screamed in victory, he pulled his sword free, twisting as he went. Alatáriël's father screamed in agony and she watched as his head hit the floor, his eyes slowly glazing over, and his silver circlet tumbling from his hair. "Ada!" Alatáriël wailed as the doors to the passageway sealed shut behind her." _

* * *

__Alatáriël snapped out of the memory when she felt a hand touch her cheek. Her eyes flew open and she leapt backwards, looking up to see Legolas with his hand outstretched, a tear glistening on the end of his fingertip. Alatáriël looked at the ground, her hood concealing her face as a sob racked her body and tears streamed down her face.

Surprise gripped her as she felt two strong arms wap arond her shoulders. She opened he eyes to realize she was face to face with Legolas's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

* * *

**A/N: And what'd ya think? I know, kind of a sad background, but everyone needs a good backstory. More between Alatáriël and Legolas to come. :) Thanks for reading. Please review! I love the comments and it inspires me to write more! **


	3. The Tenth Member Of The Fellowship

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks again for reading! Sadly, I do not own LOTR. :( I do, howver, own Alatáriël. Please read and review! Thanks to all of you who have stuck around! This is my first FanFic, and it's really not that good... **

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

As Legolas and Alatáriël approached the campsite of the fellowship, Boromir and Aragorn leapt to their feet, swords drawn. Legolas flashed them a glance and raised a hand to signal them to lower their weapons. The entire company kept their gaze strained on the elves.

"Stay your swords, _mellon nin._" Legolas tok a step forward, holding the sac in front of him. "She found our food. It appears one of us had a ripped traveling pack." Legolas tossed the food at Gimli and the hobbits, earning some cheers of delight.

"Not so bad, for an elf, I reckon." Gimli mumbled as he popped some bread in his mouth.

Aragorn stood and came over to stand by Legolas. "And who exactly is 'she?'" He nodded in the directon of Alatáriël, whose hood concealed her face. She fidgeted and scooted closer to Legolas, seeking comfort from his strong presence.

Legolas lowered his voice to talk with his friend. "Her name is Alatáriël. She is determined to elimintae Sauron, and seeks to accompany us to Mordor."

Alatáriël peeked around Legolas's shoulder, afraid to show her face in case the heir of Isildur were to recognize her. Many posters had advertised her face across Middle Earth, placing a high bounty on her head.

Aragorn watched her carefuly, her face concealed by the shadow her hood cast. "A pleaure to meet you, Alatáriël." he extended his hand, and she tentaively took it.

"The pleasure is all mine, Aragorn, son of Arathorn." She smiled slightly, her white teeth contrastd to the shadows on her face. After a quick handshake, she retreated up into a nearby tree.

* * *

"That's horrible." Aragorn mumbled as Legolas quietly recounted her story.

"She is dangerous, Aragorn, but she could be a valuable ally." Legolas was sharpening his knives, the whetting stone scraping smoothly and methodically over the blade. He explained about he night they first met and Aragorn made a 'humph' noise.

"If you say we can trust her, the she is welcome to come along, but if she steps out of place, she has to go." Aragorn's voice wa serious as he rose, clapping his friend on the shoulder. "Goodnight, _mellon non._"

* * *

Alatáriël watced Legolas from her position in the tree. He stood still, barely moving, at the edge of the camp, his bow strung. She relaxed her grip on her own bow andlet consciousness slip from her.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry these chapters are kinda short. (It's late and I'm tired.) I wanted to get the 3rd chapter up, though. Should there be more scenes between Alatáriël and Legolas? Leave a comment and give me some ideas. :)**


	4. The Pass of Caradhras

**A/N: Hey guys! Sadly, I don't own LOTR, just Alatáriël. Here is the fourth chapter! I am so excited! This one is thankfully longer than the others! Thank you to my new followers and thank you to everyone who has stayed with this story so far! I treasure you all! **

**A special shoutout to LalaithElerrina for her lovely review! I was so delighted to hear that you liked the story! **

**If anyone as ****_anything_**** to say, please shot me a message! Happy reading!**

**Cheers,**

**Vader**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

"Dwarf, if you do not stop this incessant nagging, I swear on my life I will cut out your tongue while you sleep!" Alatáriël spun around, jabbing a gloved hand at Gimli. With a scowl she turned to the hobbits. "That goes for you, too! All this second breakfast nonsense! With all of these stops we've made, Legolas will have grown old by the time we reach Mordor!"

Gimli looked a bit taken aback, and opened his mouth as if to say something, but thought better of it and kept quiet. Legolas, who found the entire event rather humorous cracked a small smile, the edges of his mouth turned up in a smile. The elf did, however, proceed to make a comment. "We shall hope I do not become grey with age. I can assure you, it wold not be a pleasant sight!" He winked slightly at Alatáriël, who 'humphed' and stomped forward, pulling ahead of the company.

As she passed, Alatáriël poked her tongue out at Legolas, who chuckled and shook his head.

* * *

When the company had made camp for the night, they began to discuss plans about their next move. Alatáriël listened from her perch in a nearby tree.

"We could proceed through the Pass of Caradhras," Aragorn suggested.

Gimli leapt to his feet. "Let us not tarry by taking the mountain pass! We could go through the Mines of Moria! My cousin Balin would welcome us warmly!"

Gandalf sighed. "I will not go into Moria unless the need is dire, Master Gimli." And, with that, accompanied by a few choice words and grumbles, the fellowship settled in for the night.

* * *

As the fellowship passed through the mountains, a cold storm blew through, and the company was pelted by driving winds and freezing snow. Aragorn and Boromir each carried a hobbit, and Legolas and Alatáriël stuck to the edge of the path, where they could tread upon the undisturbed snow.

A loud voice boomed through the mountain, summoning the storm. Saruman. The entire fellowship seemed to recoil in disgust.

Just as Alatáriël was pondering whether or not she would freeze to death accompanied by such strange company as a dwarf, four hobbits, an elf, two men, and a wizard, there was a shout from behind her.

Spinning on her heel, Alatáriël was met with the sight of Boromir clutching the chain that used to hang around Frodo's neck. The ring swayed at the end, moving with the wind. Boromir reached out a hand, as if he was going to stroke the ring's surface.

"Boromir! Give the ring back to Frodo! It is his burden to bear!" Aragorn stepped forward, standing between a pained looking Frodo, whose face was pale as the snow around them.

Casting a glance towards Legolas, Alatáriël saw him tense up as Boromir smiled. "Of course." The man stepped towards Frodo, offering he chain.

The small hobbit lunged and snatched the chain, replacing it to its position of hanging around his neck, and stroked its surface with one finger.

Everyone grew quiet, until the roar of the wind was the only noise. As Boromir moved towards the head of the company, Legolas stepped between the sketchy man and Alatáriël, glaring at the representative of Gondor.

Casting a glance over his shoulder, Legolas offered Alatáriël a shaky smile, and a small wink.

* * *

The path narrowed and the company walked in a single file line, with Gandalf at the head, followed by Aragorn, Boromir, the hobbits, Gimli, Alatáriël, and Legolas bringing up the rear.

As the path grew narrow and straight, Alatáriël was extremely aware of the long drop to the stone valley below. She peered over the edge, and lost her footing for just a second, her right foot slipping off of the icy path. As she stumbled, Alatáriël felt Legolas's arm snake around her waist, pulling her backwards. As she stood, her back pressed against his chest, Alatáriël felt Legolas lean in a bit closer, his breath tickling her ear. "You should be careful, my lady. It would be a pity if you were to fall."

Alatáriël became aware that the entire fellowship had turned to watch them and Aragorn raised an eyebrow, Gandalf chuckling ahead of him.

Legolas released his grip on her waist as Alatáriël felt her cheeks grow red from a force other than the nagging cold.

* * *

**A/N: That's the end for now! What did you think of the end? A bit of Legolas/Alatáriël for you all! Don't forget to read and review and please tell me what you think! I'm sure you can all guess what's next...**

**The Mines of Moria! **

**Cheers,**

**Vader**


	5. Now Approaching: The Mines of Moria

**A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome back! I do not own LOTR, sadly, but I do own Alatáriël. I hope to get some more of her vengeful character in this chapter, and hope to incorporate a bit of her past, with, of course, some more scenes between our two elves. 3 Enjoy!**

**Cheers,**

**Vader**

* * *

**Chapter 5: **

After their small 'incident' on the mountain pass, the fellowship kept moving. As the path widened a bit, a deep rumbling shook the mountains and a few rocks came tumbling down. As heavier chunks of rock and snow fell and the mountains continued to rumble, everyone grabbed each other, retreating from the edge of the cliff.

As a massive wave of snow buried the entire company, Saruman's voice boomed in the ears of everyone.

* * *

As a coughing Alatáriël fought her way to the (or at least what she assumed to be) surface of the snow, gasping for breath as the sharp air danced into her lungs. Her legs, she noticed, were stuck under a rather large rock, which she was having a bit of trouble pushing away. In frustration, she slammed her palm against the rock, earning more pressure and a disgusting crunch of her right ankle.

Alatáriël breathed in sharply as the small boulder crushed her leg. As the fellowship burst to life around her, sputtering for fresh air, Alatáriël cursed silently and closed her eyes, the pain excruciating.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, but was only a matter of moments, Alatáriël felt a hand on her arm. She looked up, her green eyes meeting his blue ones.

"Are you alright?" Legolas offered her a hand, but she shook her head.

"I'm not sure I can move my leg." She winced as she repositioned herself, earning a stab of pain from her ankle.

"Hmm. Well, that;s not good. Aragorn? A bit of help?" Legolas crouched down as Aragorn jogged over, his face confused.

Alatáriël motioned towards the rock and Aragorn cussed. "The only option is to try and move it." He sighed and crouched down on Alatáriël's other side.

Legolas nodded, and together they tried to lift the huge rock. After a few minutes of struggling to move the stone, they were finally able to lift it off of Alatáriël's leg and Legolas bent down next to her, panting slightly. "Can you move it."

Alatáriël shook her had. "Nay, I believe not."

Aragorn frowned.

"No matter." Legolas smiled gently, looking up at Aragorn. "I'll carry her. It shouldn't be long before she's all healed up. She is, after all," he winked at her, "an elf."

* * *

Alatáriël was still arguing with Legolas, even though he had been carrying her for hours now. "Put me down, you stubborn elf! I can walk!"

Indeed, the elleth's ankle was fully healed, but Legolas shook his head, enjoying the moment. "Nay, I think we should give it a bit longer just to make sure."

Since the mini avalanche, Frodo had decided the fellowship would proceed through the Mines of Moria, and the two elves had argued more than half of the way there. The rest of the company chuckled at the flirtatious elves at first, but now they were grumbling and mumbling.

As Alatáriël opened her mouth to protest again, Gimli spun around, waving his axe. "Put her down you damned lovestruck elf, or else I'll cleave your head off myself and go bowling!" He waved his axe menacingly. "The bot of you **_SHUT_**** UP!" **

Legolas an Alatáriël both blushed and Legolas set the elleth down, accompanied by a few "Finally"s and "Thank the heavens, and Alatáriël stomped the rest of the way, her face red.

* * *

After another hour of travelling, Gandalf stopped, a smile on his face. "My friends, the Mines of Moria!"

Pippin frowned. "Gandalf, all I see is a stone wall..."

* * *

**A/N: That's it for now guys. I won't be able to update again for a bit, but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review, and please make suggestions! This was a fun chapter to write, and a small cliff-hanger at the end! Thank's for reading!**

**Cheers,**

**Vader**


	6. The Mines Of Moria

**A/N: Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been so busy with schoolwork and finals and whatnot! So, in this chapter I hope to resolve some questions I've received. I appreciate all the feedback! Do't forget to Read & Review!**

**Cheers,**

**Vader **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Gandalf smiled at the confused young hobbit. "Precisely, my friend. Now comes the fun part. We must find he entrance!"

Alatáriël sighed and went to sit down on the gravelly shore of the dark lake, removing a red-feathered arrow from its place in her quiver. She absentmindedly fingered the blood red feathers, a scowl on her face as Gandalf muttered about entrances and secret doors. She looked up when a pair of leather boots crunched on the gravel next to her and Legolas sat don, resting his elbows on is knees. He turned to look at her.

Alatáriël met his gaze and tilted her head, her deep green eyes narrowing. "That night, in the alley, what was a high elven prince like yourself doing in the lowliest of places?" Her gaze was curious and questioning as Legolas smiled.

"I was supposed to meet Aragorn that night, to discuss matters concerning the One Ring. When he never showed, I decided to leave, but I had heard two townsfolk murmuring about a thief who could slit your throat and escape with your coin pouch in a matter of seconds." His eyes brightened. "And that was precisely when I found you in the alley, standing over the bodies of the two men, both of them dead. I was curious, so I decided to see what had transpired, when you very swiftly made away with my coin pouch." He glanced at her, a smile still curling the edge of his mouth.

Alatáriël smirked. "You should choose your fights carefully, master elf." Her smile faltered. "I am grateful that you allowed me to tag along with you."

Legolas nodded. "You, just as anyone else, has a right to stand against the forces of darkness, especially after what transpired with your father." The blond elf cast his gaze out across the water, and let them come to rest on Merry and Pippin skipping rocks on the water.

Aragorn marched over to the hobbits and caught Pippin's wound up arm. "Do not disturb the water." He hissed, and Pippin let the stone fall from his hand, looking up fearfully at the ranger. Aragorn let him go and turned away, making his way over to where Gandalf stood again.

* * *

After what seemed like ages, Gandalf finally found the entrance to Moria. "Aha! Here it is: the entrance to Moria!"

The whole fellowship gathered around, peering at the stone door, the words etched on the rock illuminated a light blue. Someone pipes up. "Well, what does it say? How do we get in?"

Gandalf's bushy eyebrows knit together. "It says, 'Speak friend and enter.'"

"What do you suppose that means?" Pippin frowned.

"It is simple." Gandalf answered. "You speak the password and enter."

Apparently, Gandalf no longer knew the password, because the Fellowship sat around for what seemed like ages. Finally, Frodo piped up.

"It's a riddle. Speak friend and enter. What is the elvish word for friend?"

"_Mellon._" Gandalf answered, his voice echoing off the rock walls.

As the words leave his lips, the doors grind open, revealing the Mines of Moria.

Gandalf whispers something into is staff, and the crystal begins to glow, offering some much needed light.

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin. And they call this a mine! A mine!" Gimli scoffs as he enters the mines.

Bormoir looks around at the corpses that litter the floor, Gandalf's staff shedding light to the corners of the room. "This is no mine! It's a tomb!"

Gimli wails. "O! No! Noooo!"

Legolas approaches one of the corpses in dismay, yanking an arrow from the skull and examining it. "Goblins!" He hisses.

Just as he enters the mines, at the rear of the Fellowship, Frodo feels a slick, slimy muscle wind around his leg and yanks him into the air. "STRIDER!" He cries out fearfully, dangling over the black water, which is being churned by many other tentacles and the head of a giant purplish octopus appears.

Legolas and Alatáriël instantly whip out their bows and notch an arrow, aiming for the creature's flailing appendages. One of Alatáriël's red feathered arrows finds its mark in the slick tentacles of the beast. It roars in frustration and another tentacle snakes out, wrapping around her waist and yanking her violently from the pebbly shore.

Alatáriël yelped in shock as her bow fell into the black water, out of reach. She screamed angrily and yanked a blood red dagger from her thigh holster, stabbing the disgusting appendage over an over, her cries falling in time with the agonized screeched of the beast as Aragorn runs into the water, slashing the tentacle that ensnares Frodo, severing it from its host. The beast screeches and tightens his grip on Alatáriël, earning a gasp as sh struggles for breath, gulping as much air as possible.

Only when she sees a white fletched arrow embed itself into the octopus's eye does the grip loosen and she is dropped into the churning black water as the creature recoils into the deep, screaming in agony and thrashing its flailing limbs, trying to rid itself of the painful extremity.

Alatáriël snatches her bow from the water and races towards the Mines with the others, skidding to a halt inside as Legolas slows to a stop next to her, his bow still trained towards the water as one last tentacle whips out to crash into the entrance, setting the entire mine to shaking. Rocks fall and pile atop one another, blocking the entrance and extinguishing the light.

Gandalf frowns. "We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs, in the deep places of the world. Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed." He begins to walk forward, his staff clicking on the ground with every step. Tentatively, the rest of the Fellowship follows.


	7. Here Lies Balin, Son Of Fundin

**A/N: Hey guys! I'd like to thank all of my readers out there who have supported the story and who have left reviews! as my first published piece, i think it is going rather well. **

**I would especially like to thank LalaithElerrina for her continued support! I will try and be more conscientious to the points you addressed! I cannot express my gratitude for the friendly critiquing! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! I am trying to incorporate more of the other characters per request. I hope you enjoy! :) Dont forget to read and review! **

**Cheers,**

**Vader**

* * *

Alatáriël grimaces as she steps over the decaying flesh of a corpse, its stench permeating the air. She wrinkled her nose and Legolas placed a hand on her elbow as he passed. "It'll be alright." He murmured.

Alatáriël turned to a slight tug on her arm. Frodo stood at her right, not much taller than her waist. "I'm glad you came along." He offered a sad, but sincere smile as Alatáriël realizes how much this young Hobbit had been through in the short time since he had come into possession of the Ring. "It gives Legolas someone to interact with, other than Gimli."

"I heard that ye short hairy Halfling!" Gimli called from farther up ahead, his booming voice bouncing off the stone walls.

Legolas chuckles and gives Gimli a hearty pat on the shoulder. "Not that you're much taller yourself there, Gimli!"

Gimli scoffs and Frodo grins, winking at Alatáriël. she grins back at him and places her hand on his shoulder. "I'm glad I came too, Frodo."

* * *

After some while of walking, the large group came upon a small cavern, a single pale beam of moonlight beaming in through a hole in the roof. The light cast an eerie glow on the room, which was littered with corpses. The entire company cast their gaze upon a pale stone structure in the center of the room, cobwebs clinging to the sides. Gandalf walked forward.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." The wizard's face was grim as he bowed his head.

Gimli cried out and ran forward, throwing himself across the tomb. "NOOOO!" He sobbed, his small body heaving with his cries.

Alatáriël bowed her head and walked towards Gimli, placing a hand on his shoulder and bending down. She said nothing, just sat with him as he cried. She cast her eyes over his shoulder to meet Legolas's sad gaze, his face drawn tight for his friend.

Gimli tried to stifle his cries as Gandalf picked up a dusty old book and blew, sending up a puff of dust and setting someone to sneezing. He reads somberly the accounts of what happened. The writing tells of goblin attacks, and the last line reads 'Drums. Drums in the deep. They are here,' followed by a rust colored smear of blood.

Everyone is quiet for a few moments, until Pippin, who was leaning by the well, accidentally knocks over a rickety old bucket. The bucket clatters on the way down and seems to hit every stone, the cracks and hits splitting the air. Once the noise settles, Gandalf grabs the young Hobbit by the collar of his shirt.

"Fool of a took!" He whispers rather harshly and everyone lets out a breath they hadn't realized they were holding after the air is silent for a few moments.

The silence lasts for a moment before a low rumble is sounded, followed by another. The booms echo off the stone walls. Drums.


End file.
